Imbalance
by sunburst223
Summary: After the execution of Order 66 a lone Jedi General and her Clone Captain must rely on each other to survive. Throughout their struggles they find out more about each other and themselves than they bargained for. Features Obi-Wan, and possibly Ahsoka and Rex. Rated T for violence and minor language
1. Prolouge

3 standard days before Order 66...

* * *

Jedi Knight Atan Fey sighed as the gunships flew through the atmosphere of Andronia a beautiful, lush, Mid Rim planet. The planet was under Separatist siege, and it was up to her and the men of the 611th to set it free. In her tired, weary mind this was just going to be another battle filled with killing and death. _When will it all end?_ she often wondered to herself. She found herself bowing her head in remembrance for all the men she hadn't been able to save during the past three years. They had all died nobly, that she was sure of. Some had died in the most horrific ways possible on the battlefield, some being blown to bits or torn apart by blaster fire. Others had sacrificed themselves to save a fellow brother's life. It was that kind of honor these men had that she admired. Even more of these brave men were going to die senselessly in another senseless battle. "Sir, are you OK?" a familiar voice asked across from her. Atan knew who the voice belonged too. Even though all the men shared the same voice, it was particular man who showed her more concern than the rest. She looked up to give Captain Dodge a tired smile and a nod of the head.

"I'm fine," she said. She couldn't see the look on Dodge's helmeted face, but she could imagine it was one of concern. Dodge had always been closer to her than the rest of the clones. She knew he would gladly sacrifice his own life for hers. Atan trusted him with her life. After all the two had been fighting had been fighting along side each other for two standard years.

"Are you sure?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice. Atan nodded not bothering to say she was fine again.

"I'm just worried about these men. I know a lot of them won't make it back alive and it is just sad. I don't know who will make it back," she said. Dodge nodded his head in understanding.

"Believe me, I get it. I don't know if the trooper standing next to me will make it back. I don't even know if I'll make it back but I accept that. At least I'll die fighting for something worthwhile," he said.

A sad sigh escaped from Atan. " I'm starting to wonder if it's not so worthwhile," she said.

* * *

**This is my first story on Fanfiction. However it's not my first Star Wars story. The characters in this story were originally created for another Star Wars I was doing that has been discontinued. Reviews and constructive ****criticism is wanted. I claim no ownership of the Star Wars universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: Horrors of War (Dodge)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only own the made up planets and characters in this story.**

I gritted my teeth as the hot sun bore down on me. Despite having fought on so many different planets in so many different climates over the past two standard years, yet I still couldn't get used to planets like this. They were so hot and humid, and my heavy uncomfortable armor was definitely not helping the situation. I always felt this way, yet for some reason this campaign felt different from the all the others. I had this looming feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Like something wasn't right. I couldn't understand why. Really it wasn't the focus of my attention at the moment. All I was really focusing on was the death and destruction around me. Buildings were crumbling to the ground from the weapons on both sides. Smoke filled the air making it hard to breathe. Every time I took off my helmet I'd find myself coughing and gagging, the air quality was so poor. The worst part however was the corpses. Hundreds of human corpses lined the city grounds, all of them fallen brothers.

Just as I shot down another droid out of the corner of my eye I saw General Fey surrounded by battle droids, defending herself with ease. She was easily deflecting their blaster bolts and slashing them down. I couldn't tell how many battle droids there were, but I knew that many would easily kill me or any other clone. In that single moment as I watched the General swing her bright blue light saber around her swiftly and gracefully, beheading a battle droid behind her, as I heard the light saber's satisfied hum as it cut clean through solid metal I felt something I had never felt before. Jealousy. Never before had I felt jealous of my commanding officer. Elegant, intelligent, strong. She was indeed a remarkable woman there was no denying but she had an advantage all of her men lacked. She was a Jedi. Jedi always easily survived those kinds of battles.

I knew full well I shouldn't have been thinking such terrible thoughts but I found I was unable to stop myself. I didn't know why I was thinking of such things. I knew I should push these feelings down and turn my attention back to the battle where it belonged. I was a solider after all. Yet as I glanced at all the death and destruction around me I began to wonder, what did it mean to be a solider? I feared that I would never know.

I remained fully unaware of the situation, lost in my own thoughts until I heard the shouting of the General.

"Retreat!" she shouted at the long of her lungs. The sound of her powerful voice filled my head practically forcing me to obey. I always found it very hard to argue with her. General Fey was a very intelligent woman after all. I was sure she knew what she was doing. I watched as General Fey screamed the message into her communicator and I turned to see all of her men, all of my brothers blindly following her orders. I didn't question it, not even once. My mindset was the same as theirs. Receive orders and obey without question. That's what I was created to do, what we were all created to do.

I turned around half because of my own will and half because of the little voice in my head telling me to mindlessly obey. As we fled from the enemy I saw more and more fall the farther away we got. I turned my head to see the burning city, bright red flames reaching to lick the sky with a certain evil. I couldn't explain it but the sight of it filled me with dread. What was once a big, bustling, lively community had fallen into ruin. It was then for the first time, despite all the battles I'd seen and every single wound I'd survived, I felt doubt settle on my chest. Deep down no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise I knew the Republic had lost the battle._  
_

* * *

We fled as fast as we could through the ruined city. I tried my best not to look at the collapsed buildings and the bodies of my brothers lining the streets. Even though I'd seen such things far more times than I could count, I preferred not to think of the painful memories. Yet I could not stop the sudden rush of memories. I could feel the excitement of passing basic training, the fear of my first battle, the horror and grief of losing a brother. I could not stop this mental rush of painful memories and I nearly broke down. I than found myself mentally beating myself up. I was strong. I was a clone captain. This is what I was bred for. Yet, if this was true, why did it feel so wrong? I couldn't explain but I could feel a certain unease in my stomach. There was more to this battle than I knew. I just didn't know what it was yet. I reminded myself that only time would tell. I just had to be patient.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school. That and the fact that I've had massive writer's block. I'm sorry if this chapter bores any of you. The first two chapters are kind of mental musings or inner monologues if you will. BTW the chapters will be alternating between Dodge's and Atan's POV's. So the next chapter will be entirely from Atan's POV. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
